


My Baby Girl

by shopgirl152



Series: His Best Days [1]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Adults, Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Fluff, Hopes and Dreams, Married Life, Newborn, One Shot, Parenthood, Raising a family, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, late night bottle feeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-30
Updated: 2011-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4010422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopgirl152/pseuds/shopgirl152
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the quiet of the night, Phineas spends some quality time with his newborn daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Baby Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Mark Wills song In My Arms

He was woken up by the sound of movement on the other side of the bed. “Isabella?”

“Go back to sleep Phineas.”

He yawned, running a hand through his hair. “Something wrong?”

“Abigail’s awake. I’m gonna go feed her. I’ll just be a minute. Go back to sleep.”

“Here.” He threw on a t-shirt. “Let me take care of her. You’ve been up with her for three night’s straight. You should sleep.” He came up behind her and rubbed her shoulders.

She giggled when she noticed the familiar orange and white shirt he was wearing. “You still have that? I thought you threw it out when we were fifteen.”

“What? This shirt?” He looked down at it. “No way Isabella. This is my lucky shirt.”

“Lucky?”

“Yeah. I was wearing it when I met you.”

“Oh Phineas.” She kissed him. “Are you sure you don’t mind taking care of Abby?”

“No problem.” He kissed the top of her head. “Go back to sleep Isabella.” He ran his fingers through her hair before leaving the room.

Isabella grinned. “I knew he was a keeper.”

* * *

“Hey Abigail. Whatcha doin?” Phineas smiled in spite of himself; it had been years since that phrase had been uttered. Somehow he knew Isabella wouldn’t mind. “Let’s see what you need huh?” He lifted her from the crib, holding her below his nose. “Well, it’s not the diaper. I’ll bet you’re hungry right?”

Abigail looked up, making soft cooing noises while clutching at his shirt.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought. I’m kinda hungry too. Let’s go see what we can find.” Shifting position, he carefully cradled her in his arms before walking downstairs to the kitchen. “How old are you now? Four months?” He chuckled. “Sorry Abby; forgot you can’t talk yet. Now, let’s see…”

He rummaged around the kitchen, careful not to make to much noise as pots and pans were pulled out of drawers and cupboards. “Ah! Here it is Abby! Your bottle. I knew I’d find it.”

She started to squirm in his grasp, quietly fussing.

“Aww. Hey, sh. Sh. It’s alright Abby. Shh…” He set the bottle on the counter, shifting her to a more comfortable spot over his shoulder. Rubbing her back, he started to sing. “My baby’s got her own way of talking, whenever she says something sweet. And she’s knows it’s my world she’s rocking, when my vocabulary’s incomplete.”

Abby stopped fussing, giggling as he bounced her. She smiled a toothless grin at him.

“Thought you’d like that. Pretty cool huh?” Phineas set a pan on the stove to boil. “Yeah, that was our band’s one hit single. We were one hit wonders for a day. It was cool.” He tested the temperature of the water before setting the bottle in the pan. “We were Phineas and the Ferb Tones. Your Mom was a Ferbette. Oh! Looks like your bottle’s done. What’s say we go back upstairs?”

The baby in his arms cooed.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought. Come on.”

* * *

Phineas sat down in the rocking chair, cradling his daughter with one hand. “Here you go Abby. Drink up.”

She latched onto the nipple, sucking contentedly.

“That’s a good girl. You know Abby, when you think about it, it’s hard to believe you’re already four months old. Seems like just yesterday when we brought you home from the hospital, wrapped in that little pink blanket. You were so little, I was afraid I was going to drop you. But then I held you and…well, my life changed. I love you Abigail, and I can’t wait to see the type of person you become. Maybe you’ll be best friends with a boy like your Mom was with me. Maybe you’ll even have a crush on him.”

He chuckled softly. “It took me awhile to realize your Mom liked me, but once I did…I was a goner. She became my world. And now, you’re a part of that world.” He sighed. “See, the thing is Abby, I just hope I can be a good Father to you. You know, first dates, broken hearts, skinned knees and all that.” He bent down, kissing her soft forehead. “I’ll guess we’ll just have to wait and see huh?”

The bottle fell to the side.

“Oh good. You’re asleep.” Phineas slowly got up, cuddling his daughter before placing her back in the crib. “Sweet dreams Abigail.”

* * *

“Any trouble getting her down?”

“No trouble at all.” Phineas took his shirt off, climbing into bed.

Isabella leaned over, kissing him. “Thanks Phineas. You’re the best.”

He smiled sleepily. “No problem. Now, if it’s all the same to you Isabella, I think I’d like to go to sleep.”

She turned off the light. “Say no more.”

“Ahh…much better.”

“Phineas?”

“Yes Isabella?”

“I heard you talking to Abby and for what’s it worth, I think you’ll make a great father.”

He rolled over onto his back, grasping her hand under the covers, absently tracing the ring on her finger. “Izzy, I love you so much.” He leaned over, kissing her. “That was all the answer I needed.”


End file.
